


Shared Paranoia

by HMSquared



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dean's a mess, First Kiss, M/M, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Post Shield Reunion, Roman's the third wheel, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Dean is scared of losing his friends. Seth and Roman prove that Dean won’t lose them. Ambrolleigns. Mostly Ambrollins.





	Shared Paranoia

“Seth, there you are!!” Seth turned around and saw Alexa Bliss coming toward him. Stopping in his tracks, Seth smiled.

“Hey, Bliss. What’s up?”

“Something’s wrong with Dean.” Seth’s heart leapt into his throat, his mind racing.

“What’s wrong?”

“He was shaking badly in the locker room,” Bliss replied, worried. “And he tried to smash my locker. Something’s really wrong, but when I tried to help, he snapped, ‘Just leave me alone!’ You’re his best friend, so…”

“I’m on it.” Then Seth turned and walked back down the hall, looking for Roman.

“Dean?” Roman cracked the locker room door open, Seth behind him. Dean was sitting on a bench, shivering and shaking, his feet rocking back and forth. Seth and Roman scooted into the room, Seth closing the door behind them.

“What do you want?” Dean asked, his teeth chattering. Roman started to place a hand on his friend’s shoulder, and Dean flinched. Roman pulled his hand away, and Seth replied,

“Bliss said you were shaking badly. Can you tell us what’s going on?”

“You wouldn’t understand.” There was a sadness in Dean’s voice, one Seth and Roman hadn’t heard since Dean had gotten traded to Smackdown. Sitting down next to his brother, Seth smiled.

“We’re your best friends,” Roman said, a small smile forming on his face. Seth nodded.

“Yeah, buddy, we care about you. Now, what’s wrong?” Dean continued to shake, and he began to stammer, barely able to get the words out.

“I….I’m scared.”

“Of what?” Roman began to look around, his pupils shrinking. “Is someone messing with you, Dean? Do your brothers need to go beat someone up?” Dean cracked a smile at this, then shook his head.

“No, nothing like that.” Running a hand through Dean’s hair, Seth asked,

“What’s wrong, then? What are you afraid of?”

“Losing everything.” Dean looked at his brothers and chuckled, “You probably think I’m crazy.”

“Try us.” Seth smiled, and Roman nodded. Looking at the ground, Dean began to speak.

“For the past couple weeks, I’ve been having nightmares, and in them…” Dean took a deep breath and closed his eyes, breaking into tears. “And in them, I really do go crazy. The Lunatic Fringe thing isn’t an act anymore, and everyone deserts me. I’m stuck.” Dean began to cry, and without thinking, Seth gave him a kiss on the cheek. Wrapping his arms around Dean, Seth then whispered,

“We love you, Dean. There is nothing in existence that would make us lose you.” Roman nodded, and he sat down on the other side of Dean. Roman and Seth looked at each other, nodded, then leaned in to kiss Dean on the cheek. Dean, however, was too quick.

Seth let out a yelp of surprise as Dean turned and kissed his friend on the lips. Then, Dean quickly turned and did the same thing to Roman. Seth and Roman both chuckled, and Seth laughed,

“Oh, you’re asking for it.” Then, Seth leaned forward and kissed Dean for a few seconds, running both hands through Dean’s auburn hair. Roman leaned forward on the other side and kissed the back of Dean’s neck. Dean let out a small giggle, and both of his friends pulled away. His eyes sparkling with tears, Dean whispered,

“If I were to ask the two of you to love me forever, would you?” Roman laughed,

“We already do, buddy.”

“And we share your paranoia.” Then, Seth bit the side of Dean’s neck, causing Dean to let out a small groan. Roman wrapped his arms around Dean and the three men began to kiss each other rapidly, smiling.

Seth’s right hand found it’s way to the back of Dean’s neck, and Roman’s hand slid down Dean’s leg. Smiling at both gestures, Dean put a finger over his friend’s mouths and whispered,

“Not here. We can do this, but not here.” Roman and Seth looked at each other, then shrugged. Dean was right, they needed to wait.

Security drove The Shield to their hotel that night. All three Hounds twitched the whole way there, trying to resist the urge to kiss each other madly. Once security pulled away and the brothers had checked in, they headed upstairs.

Seth had barely closed the door when Roman and Dean pounced. Shirts were lost, fingers clawed on bare skin, and for a few minutes the only sounds were that of the three men kissing each other. 

They were sitting on Roman’s bed, Roman’s legs crossed. Seth had one leg wrapped around Roman’s ankle, and Dean was clinging to the mattress, laughing. It was a very strange scene, but all three Hounds were enjoying themselves and each other’s company.

Seth and Roman looked at each other, nodded, then turned to Dean. A worried expression appeared on Dean’s face, then it disappeared as Seth and Roman pushed Dean down into the mattress. Wrapping their arms around their friend, Seth and Roman planted soft kisses on Dean’s cheeks, their tongues grazing Dean’s skin. Dean’s fingers traced the edge of Seth’s side, and Roman laughed,

“Seems  _ someone’s  _ picking favorites.” Dean responded by pushing Roman off the bed and landing on top of him, smirking. After biting on Roman’s mouth, Dean stood up and whispered,

“Go to sleep.” Roman closed his eyes, nodding, and as he drifted, Dean climbed back up next to Seth and clawed at his friend’s clothes, both men groaning.

Roman stayed half-awake during the whole thing, listening to the grunts and moans. He didn’t mind the fact that Dean was favoring Seth. Seth and Dean had known each other long before Roman had come into the picture, and while Roman loved both his friends dearly, he was okay with the possibility of it becoming just Seth and Dean.

By the time Dean and Seth were finished, Roman had fallen asleep. Dean kissed Roman on the floor once, then looked up in time to see Seth curl up on the other bed, yawning. Shaking his head, Dean laid his head on Roman’s pillow and drifted off to sleep, smiling.

The next day, the Hounds of Justice went out to breakfast together. For 10 minutes, no one spoke. Then, Seth broke the silence.

“Are we going to talk about what happened last night, or are we just going to pretend it never happened?” Looking at his friends, Roman replied,

“I am fine with what happened last night, but I think it’s ultimately up to Dean.” Chewing on his eggs, Dean said after a moment,

“I love the both of you with my life, and I want the rest of our days together to be like yesterday.” Dean grabbed Seth and Roman’s hands under the table and squeezed, the three men smiling. There were excited about the future, and all the adventures it would bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
